A practical joke
by kaizerghost03
Summary: It all started with a joke what conan was supposed to do. Conan x Haibara fanfic. I know that I'm not good in making summaries
1. This not funny

Case Closed/ Detective Conan Story # 1

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR ANY CHARACTERS IN IT.**

**THIS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO BEAR WITH M**

**"**Hey Haibara open up." Conan shouted outside the house

"You don't need to shout you know and by the way what are you doing here." Haibara stated

"I wanted to come over." Conan replied

_Later that Morning_

" Do you think that someone like the professor will fall for that kind of trick." Ai said

" I know that but the professor is sometimes just so stupid." Conan answered back

" Idiot!" Ai replied

"Just shut up." Conan answered

**"**No you shut up!" Habara ashouted back

..................................................................................................

_After a moment of silence_

*******KNOCK KNOCK* **

" Hey Ai somebody open the door " Genta shouted.

" Yeah, yeah just wait minute! " the little detective annoyingly said.

" Thanks Conan… Ah your soaked Conan! " Genta shouted

" I guess you're the stupid one and I thought you were a genius detective." Haibara Chuckled.

" HAHAHA:#. Shut up Ai. " Conan angrily shouted.

" You'll get a cold Conan." Ayumi explained

" Yeah she's right you better get dry." Mitsuhiko added

_After A While_

" Hey guys I heard that Prof. Agasa will be gone for a while!" Genta suddenly exclaimed.

" To where?" Mitsuhiko asked.

" Isn't it obvious." Conan sighed.

" To a convention." Conan and Haibara said in unison. Haibara blushed and turned away from them so they can't see it.

" And where did you find that out?" Conan asked.

" From Prof. Agasa of course. I bump in to him when we were on our way." Genta replied.

_Flashback_

"_Those guys are pretty slow." Genta whispered to himself._

"_Ouch!!" _

_`"Ah…. Genta is that you?" Prof. Agasa asked._

" _Oh Professor it was just you." Genta said._

" _Were you on your way to our house? "Prof. Agasa asked._

" _Yeah professor how about you." Genta answered_

" _I'm going to the convention can you tell Ai that." Prof. Agasa said_

" _Ok if you say so." Genta followed._

_Genta hurried to the house of Prof. Agasa._

_End of Flashback_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At he Mouri Residence

***Knock Knock***

" Ran may I come in?" A man asked

" You can come in Hakase." Ran said

" Thanks Ran." Hakase said

" Hey Hakase did you see Conan passing by?" Ran asked

" Hmm… Yeah I did saw him. I think he was going to the Professor's House. Why did you asked?" Hakase answered

" Well I was gonna wake him up but I saw he wasn't at his room." Ran replied

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

**Well I thought I have to end the chapter their. Review pls. I'll update soon.**

**Pls. tell if there is wrong grammar or spelling**


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and any other characters in it and I also don't CNN**

Chapter 2

**I was in the province the whole weekend so I just started making chapter 2 this Monday.**

At he Mouri Residence

***Knock Knock***

" Ran may I come in?" A man asked

" You can come in Hakase." Ran said

" Thanks Ran." Hakase said

" Hey Hakase did you see Conan passing by?" Ran asked

" Hmm… Yeah I did saw him. I think he was going to the Professor's House. Why did you asked?" Hakase answered

" Well I was gonna wake him up but I saw he wasn't at his room." Ran replied

" What time did you plan to wake him up exactly?" Hakase asked

" I always wake him up at 6:30 am." Ran answered

" What time did you plan to wake him up today?" Hakase curiously asked

"Aren't you listening I told you that I usually wake him up at 6:30 am" Ran shouting

"Well if I were you I would let Conan wake himself instead of being dependent to you his already 18 you know. " Hakase said

(A/N: Haibara didn't found the formula for the antidote of the APTX-4869)

"I know that but he's just to irresponsible a..." Ran countered but Hakase didn't let him finish

"And what he reminds you of Shinichi; Remember Ran that his already dead." Hakase said

_Flashback_

_**World News CNN**_

_CNN Center_

"_World Class Detective Shinichi Kudo has been reported dead after his poisoning for more details Ken Sharper will be reporting." The newscaster announced_

_At Japan_

"_Thank you Kristine; it has been confirmed that W.C. Detective Shinichi has been poisoned, we are about to interview the parents of Shinichi Kudo." Ken Sharper reported. _

"_Our son was innocent we don't what was the reason of the person that poisoned him." Yukiko Kudo said _

_" What do you think is the intention of the murdurer of your son." Ken said _

_" We don't know yet but we hired detectives like Mr. Mouri to investigate. "_ Yusaku Kudo said

_End of Flashback_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**End of Chapter**


End file.
